Recent years have witnessed an increase in tech support scams. For example, a tech support scam may involve call center workers cold-calling users, trying to sell them technical support packages to resolve non-existent problems on intended victims' computers. Seemingly professional-sounding call center staff may try to convince intended victims to install malware and/or other unwanted applications onto the victims' computers, while claiming such installation will fix certain problems. Recently, tech support scammers were found using the so-called Nuclear exploit kit to drop ransomware onto intended victims' computers. The scammers distract the users while the ransomware encrypts files on the victims' computers, increasing the chances of obtaining money from the victims.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and/or shortcomings associated with traditional mechanisms in protecting against unauthorized tech support calls.